1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of filtration of a solution using a membrane, and particularly to a method of preventing formation of bubbles during filtration operation.
2. Background Art
Suction operation processes are commonly employed techniques in the biological sciences. However, when surfactant- or detergent-containing solution is suctioned through membranes, the solution becomes infused with bubbles. This is quite problematic, since it reduces filtration efficiency, provides poor recovery, requires an additional labor of centrifugation to remove the bubbles, and creates potential contamination to the membrane and surrounding areas. Bubbles can be eliminated when suction power is reduced, however, a portion of solution still exists in the membrane, and it is difficult to recover all solution out of membrane. Although it is possible to recover all the solution by centrifugation without the occurrence of bubbles, this process is not desirable for automation.
High throughput automation is becoming more prevalent and desirable in research, and may often include a filtration step. However, centrifugation is not compatible with the automation process. One way of minimizing user intervention in high throughput automation processes is through utilization of vacuum filtration techniques. The drawback of using the vacuum filtration technique is the appearance of bubbles in the filtered solution.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and bubble-free methodology when utilizing a suction operation technique in the rapidly growing high throughput automation platform. Preventing the formation of bubbles during the vacuum filtration process increases sample recovery. In addition, vacuum pressure can be increased and vacuum time can be extended to increase sample recovery during the vacuum filtration process.
In view of the above, the present invention provides an embodiment wherein a method of filtration comprises: (i) loading a solution-to-be filtrated upstream of a membrane filter, said solution containing components forming bubbles during filtration operation; (ii) covering the solution with a layer of an oil to prevent formation of bubbles from the solution, said oil being non-admixable with the solution and having a lower specific gravity than the solution; (iii) filtrating the solution through the membrane filter wherein the oil stays on the membrane filter; and (iv) recovering a filtrate.
The solution contains detergents or other components, and thus an oil may be slightly admixable depending on the oil. Preferably, the oil is nonpolar and highly hydrophobic. In the above, the oil may be determined to be non-admixable with the solution when, under the filtration condition, the oil passes through the membrane filter when not being wetted with the solution whereas the oil does not pass through the membrane filter when being wetted with the solution. If the oil is highly non-admixable with the solution, the oil does not pass through the membrane even after all collectable filtrate of the solution has passed through the membrane. The membrane is wetted with the solution even after completion of filtration, and the remaining solution on the membrane prevents the oil from passing therethrough. However, if the membrane is highly hydrophilic, the oil may not pass through even if no solution is present. In that case, the oil may be determined to be non-admixable with the solution when, under filtration conditions that the oil passes through a membrane filter when not being wetted with the solution, the oil does not pass through the membrane filter when being wetted with the solution.
The oil may be selected from the group consisting of heavy mineral oil, light mineral oil, almond oil, cinnamon oil, and clove oil.
In an embodiment, the membrane filter is disposable. The solution may be a biological solution such as a cell lysate.
Further, in an embodiment, the filtration is conducted by using a pressure difference between a pressure upstream of the membrane filter and a pressure downstream of the membrane filter, preferably without centrifugation. As long as the downstream pressure is lower than the upstream pressure, filtration can be performed. In an embodiment, the downstream pressure may be a suction pressure. The present invention can also be adapted to centrifuge filtration, although formation of bubbles may not occur in centrifuge filtration.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for preventing formation of bubbles in filtration operation using a membrane. The method comprises placing a layer of an oil on top of a solution-to-be filtered, wherein said oil has a lower specific gravity than the solution and is non-admixable with the solution, wherein the oil does not pass through the membrane under a designated filtration pressure as lone as the membrane is wetted with the solution.
In still another aspect, a method is provided for preventing formation of bubbles in filtration operation using a membrane, comprising placing a layer of an oil on top of a solution-to-be filtered, wherein the oil has a lower specific gravity than the solution and is non-admixable with the solution to the extent that the oil partially penetrates the membrane under a designated filtration pressure when the membrane is wetted with the solution.
In an embodiment, the oil may have a specific gravity in the range of 0.7-1.1 g/m depending on the specific gravity of the solution-to-be filtered. The specific gravity of the oil may be preferably no more than approximately 1.05 g/ml.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
Further aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.
Aspects of the present invention provide a method for the prevention of bubble formation and foaming during filtration operation processes. Specifically, according to some embodiments of the present invention, an oil is over-layered on top of a surfactant- or detergent-containing solution prior to the filtration operation process. The selected oil forms a layer on top of the surfactant- or detergent-containing solution. During the filtration operation process, the oil does not pass through the membrane. As the filtration pressure is pulling the solution down through the membrane, the non-admixability and low specific gravity of the selected oil allow the oil to cover the entire surface of the membrane, sealing the solution and filter surface from air. The prevention of air passage through the filter membrane eliminates the formation of bubbles in the filtered solution. Thus, the recovery of the filtered solution is increased. In addition, the filtration pressure can be increased and the filtration time can be extended to further improve the recovery of the solution. Accordingly, the present invention discloses a methodology for obtaining bubble-free solutions during filtration operation processes.
Thus, in a first aspect, the invention relates to a method of preventing formation of bubbles in a filtration operation comprising placing an oil on top of a solution-to-be filtered, wherein the oil is not admixable with the solution and has a lower specific gravity than the solution so that the oil does not pass through the membrane under a designated filtration pressure.
The solution to be used in the methods of the present invention may be any solution comprising a surfactant, a detergent, or other component which would result in the formation of bubbles or foaming during the filtration process.
By surfactants and detergents, it is understood in the art to contain a hydrophilic and hydrophobic component, falling under, but not limited to, ionic, non-ionic, and amphoteric classifications. Ionic detergents are detergent species bearing a net charge, either negative (anionic detergents) or positive (cationic detergents). Examples of anionic detergents include alkyl aryl sulphonates (e.g., dodecylbenzene), long chain (fatty) alcohol sulphates, olefine sulphates and sulphonates, sulphated monoglycerides, sulphated ethers, sulphosuccinates, alkane sulphonates, phosphate esters, alkyl isethionates, and sucrose esters. Some common anionic detergents include sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), lithium dodecyl sulfate (LiDS), and lauroylsarcosine. Examples of cationic detergents include the quaternary ammonium salts such as cetyltrimethylammonium bromide (CTAB) and cetyltrimethylammonium chloride (CTAC). Non-ionic detergents have structures in which the hydrophilic region contains many oxygen atoms which can hydrogen bond to water. Common examples of non-ionic detergents include Triton X-100(trademark), Tween(trademark), and Nonidet(trademark).
Oils to be used in the method of the present invention have a lower specific gravity than the solution-to-be filtrated and are non-admixable with the solution so that the solution can thoroughly be covered with the oil and the solution can predominantly pass through the membrane filter, rather than the oil, while the oil prevents formation of bubbles during filtration operation. Oils can be selected based on the conditions of filtration. That is, the pore size of a membrane filter, the required pressure difference, the type of solution-to-be filtrated, the hydrophobicity of the oil against the solution, etc., may be considered. For example, the larger the pore size or the higher the pressure difference, the higher the hydrophobicity of the oil is required. Further, the more the bubble forming substance included, the more the oil is required. Due to various factors involved, an appropriate oil may preferably be selected by advance experiments. The amount of an oil applied on top of a solution-to-be filtered may range from 0.5 to 10.0 xcexcl/mm2 (preferably 1.25 to 5.0 xcexcl/mm2, and in an embodiment, approximately 2.5 xcexcl/mm2), depending on the bubble formation intensity of the solution under filtration conditions. However, the amount of oil does not affect efficiency of filtration and recovery of a filtrate.
The oils usable in the present invention may include mineral oil (e.g. light white oil and heavy white oil), almond oil, clove oil, cinnamon oil, and other oils known in the art. These oils can be used singly or in combination of two or more. Preferred oils are of Molecular Biology grade. Characteristics of the selected oil are that oil is not admixable with the solution to be filtered, and that the specific gravity of the oil is lower than that of the solution to be filtered. Preferably, the non-admixability of the oil is such that the oil does not pass through the filtration membrane during the filtration operation as long as the membrane is wetted with the solution. Alternatively, the oil may be non-admixability such that the oil partially penetrates the filtration membrane. Filtration operation typically includes centrifugation and vacuum filtration.
The specific gravity of the oil will vary depending on the oil selected and the solution to be filtered. In an embodiment, the specific gravity of the oil ranges from about 0.80 g/ml to about 1.05 g/ml, preferably about 0.84 g/ml to about 0.88 g/ml. For example, the specific gravity of light white mineral oil may be approximately 0.84 g/ml. The specific gravity of heavy white mineral oil may be approximately 0.88 g/ml. The specific gravity of almond oil may be approximately 1.05 g/ml. The specific gravity of clove oil may be approximately 1.04 g/ml. The specific gravity of cinnamon oil may be approximately 1.03 g/ml.
Membranes used in the present invention will vary with scope depending on the specific application. Membranes used in the methods of the present invention may include, but are not limited to, glass fiber membranes, polycarbonate membranes (e.g., GenePlate(trademark)), hydrophilic polypropylene membranes (e.g., AcroWell(trademark)), polytetrafluroethylene membranes (e.g., Emflon(copyright)), polyvinylidenedifloride membranes (e.g., BioTrace(trademark) PVDF), nitrocellulose membranes (e.g., BioTrace(trademark) NT), and nylon membranes (e.g., Biodyne(copyright)), a multiple well-GF/C glass fiber filter plate (e.g., RiboCap(trademark) filter plate). In an embodiment, membranes of the invention may have a pore size ranging from about 0.2 xcexcm to about 5.0 xcexcm. In another embodiment, the pore size may be from about 0.2 xcexcm to about 1.2 xcexcm, preferably from about 0.2 xcexcm to about 0.5 xcexcm.
The following Examples are not limiting and are used to further describe the present invention: